


A Wiseass Welcome

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Fade to Black, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, Teasing, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020-2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Genma returns early from a gruelling mission, and Iruka, at his all-knowing best, welcomes his lover home with playful lightness.
Relationships: Shiranui Genma/Umino Iruka
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59
Collections: Kalira's Iruka Winter Bingo Stories (2020-2021), The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	A Wiseass Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the space 'Chapped Lips' on my [Iruka Winter Bingo](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/33520.html) card!
> 
> I had the spark of a flufflet idea for this, but wanted to try a new ship for Iruka this time . . . thanks to [Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/) for the suggestion on which one it should be. ;)

Though there hadn’t been so much as a sound to give away the approach at his back, Iruka was tense long before clever fingers slipped over the collar of his flak vest and brushed his neck. He didn’t lash out at the intimate touch, however, only bent slightly to put down the armful of scrolls he had brought out for the day’s work, then straightened.

A soft clink accompanied the tug at his flak vest, pulling it back a little as the collar was folded down and back. Iruka shivered as unusually rough lips brushed the nape of his neck, then glared at the senbon glinting innocently from its new place in his coffee cup.

“Missed you.” Genma murmured against his skin, and Iruka frowned pointedly to keep from looking soppy as several of the nin loitering being nuisances - in theory awaiting the mission desk being opened - gave him _knowing looks_. Obnoxious idiots.

“Retrieve your senbon from my coffee if you want it back _nicely_ and not _point first_.” Iruka said dryly. “And hope it’s not poisoned.”

Genma didn’t _usually_ carry poisoned senbon between his teeth, but he’d been out of the village on a mission, and given the details. . .

“I know better than to adulterate your coffee.” Genma said, and kissed Iruka’s neck again, sliding up towards his ear. “Particularly before work. At least if I want to keep my balls where they are.”

Iruka snorted. “I don’t know,” he smirked slightly, voice low, and tilted his head just enough to glance back and meet his lover’s eyes, “ _I_ benefit from their current location. I don’t like punishing _myself_.”

Genma made a slightly strangled noise, and Iruka’s smirk grew into a grin.

“That’s just cruel.” Genma said, pouting, one hand sliding down to curl around Iruka’s hip, not quite drawing him back against Genma’s chest. “I’ve been out of the village for _weeks_ -”

“Four and a half weeks, you’re back a week and a half ahead of schedule.” Iruka said lightly, tilting his mug until the senbon rolled to the other side with a soft _shing_ noise.

“- _missing_ my baby-”

“ _Don’t_ call me that.” Iruka sighed silently, aware there wasn’t much force behind the words, particularly as Genma crooned and nuzzled his neck.

“-and now I’m _finally back_ ,” Genma _did_ tug Iruka back against him this time, pressing firmly, hips arching, “and I won’t have you all to myself for _hours_ , with you starting a shift here. . .”

“I have grading, too.” Iruka said mercilessly, and Genma _whined_ pitifully.

Iruka _also_ had no less than seventeen favours he could call in with one of his co-workers to take half or all of his mission desk shift today, but he wasn’t going to point that out to Genma. Not yet, anyway. He was entertaining like this, and Iruka was well aware from his tone it was only that he _wanted_ Iruka - affection as well as the desire he was making a show of - not that he _needed_ Iruka to ground him.

Iruka still intended to take the afternoon off, but he felt no shame in torturing his lover a little first.

“And I suppose you’ve already reported in, _mm_?” Iruka said pointedly, and Genma cleared his throat, pressing more kisses up Iruka’s. Iruka snorted. “Be responsible.” he scolded playfully.

Genma slipped around him in a graceful sway, the senbon suddenly back in his lover’s mouth - with no sign of its bath in his coffee - as Genma smiled at him. Iruka raised his eyebrows, but was met with nothing less than a grin.

“I have work to do.” Iruka reminded as Genma moved closer, hands on his hips.

“I have to go _be responsible_.” Genma agreed, and Iruka rolled his eyes, plucking the senbon out of the way - he resisted his snort of amusement at the poorly-smothered sound of shock from one of his co-workers - and kissing his lover softly.

“Good.” Iruka said against his mouth. “See you later, darling.”

Genma was beaming again as Iruka returned his senbon, and squeezed Iruka’s hips gently. “I’ll be waiting.”

Iruka waved him off and he backed away, then slipped out the door. He left his mission report behind - efficiently completed already - and Iruka shook his head fondly, tipping it into the basket that would fill with reports to be filed over the course of the day.

Iruka worked through the morning, as he’d planned - hopefully Genma would spend _his_ morning resting after running all night to get home, and would have the energy to _enjoy_ getting . . . reacquainted. Iruka bullied Rana - gently - into taking the second half of his shift, then begged off his planned lunch with Onichi so he could get his grading done - as much as he could, anyway - over the break before he headed home instead of tonight. Onichi made a ridiculously sappy noise and easily suggested they reschedule for two days from now instead.

Genma startled when Iruka let himself in the apartment, bolting upright with a sleepy-eyed look over the back of the couch. He blinked a few times as Iruka closed the door and slid his satchel off along with his sandals, then his flak vest - Genma might enjoy removing it, but Iruka just wanted to be close right now, not tease.

Much, anyway.

“. . .home for lunch?” Genma asked, tilting his head.

Iruka hummed, lips curving slightly, and prowled towards the couch.

Genma straightened a little. “. . .you’re home for the day.” he guessed, looking _delighted_.

Iruka lunged, kissing him and sprawling them both out over the couch comfortably, bodies twining snugly. “I missed you.” he said against Genma’s mouth as they parted, humming happily at the smooth stroke of Genma’s hand up his spine, keeping him close - not that he’d had any intention of moving any further away. “I wanted to be _with_ you. I hope you got some rest while I was working. . .”

“I am definitely up to spend time with you.” Genma said, without a trace of teasing this time, and gave a low hum of pleasure as his hands roamed Iruka’s sides and back. “Though _keeping up_ with you is always a challenge. . .”

Iruka laughed, nuzzling his cheek. “So you say.”

“True.” Genma said with a smile, looking relaxed and happy. He _did_ look sleepy, still, but a little less than he had this morning.

“How was your mission?” Iruka asked, _trying_ to settle a little more at Genma’s side than on top of him, only to be pulled firmly back into place. “Where were you?”

“I can’t tell you that.” Genma said piously, putting a hand on his heart.

Iruka rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t need to be the one who assigns your missions _and_ takes the reports,” he said dryly, “to know where you’ve been, _even though I am_.” Not that he’d read through Genma’s, only checked cursorily everything was in order and left it with the others for Rana to file at the end of the day.

Genma pouted playfully at him, then stilled, expression clearing into faint surprise as Iruka trailed a fingertip over his lips. They were dry, redder than usual, and severely chapped, as they rarely were even with the constant abuse they were subjected to - but beyond his dislike for the cold, Genma’s skin didn’t tolerate harsh winter winds well. His cheeks still showed some signs of windburn, too.

“How was Tetsu no Kuni?” Iruka asked, arching a brow, and Genma huffed sulkily, making him laugh.

“Cold and horrible.” Genma fussed, and Iruka trailed a row of kisses along his cheek, pulling a soft sigh from his lips as he relaxed a little more. Iruka smoothed his hands over his lover’s ribs as Genma slanted a heavy-lidded look up at him.

Iruka hummed inquisitively, and Genma smirked slightly. “What _else_ can you read about my mission without looking at my report - only my body?” he challenged, and Iruka grinned sharply, his gentle caress shifting to a harsh rake down Genma’s chest.

“Let’s see. . .” he murmured, dipping his head and beginning to push the rest of Genma’s uniform off as he gasped.


End file.
